


Every Moment We Could Snatch

by Noecitos



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noecitos/pseuds/Noecitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan really likes sharing a flat with Rash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Moment We Could Snatch

Stefan locked his bike in the space expressly designed for that on the ground floor of their building (that's how fancy it was) and smiled to himself when he realised he always thought of the flat as their flat. Sharing with Rash was a breeze so far and a far cry of his days sharing with Jan. He walked towards the lifts with a pep to his step since he knew Rash would be home and that they would be spending the evening together hanging out.

When the lift opened its doors to their floor, music flooded in. Some neighbor was really enjoying their Amy Winehouse. As he walked to their door he noticed that, yes, he could hear Amy Winehouse's voice but there was also a man's voice alongside hers, singing at the top of his lungs and not completely on key. It was a very familiar voice.

He opened the door and had to cover his ears immediately. It was like walking into the classiest rave on earth where they would play "Tears Dry On Their Own" instead of the latest David Guetta hits. He went to the living room where Rash's laptop was blasting the music and lowered the volume to an acceptable level for a weekday evening. As soon as he did Rash's voice was all that much easy to hear shouting: "Not fuck myself in the head with stupid men!" After that he noticed the lowered volume and stopping the singing called out a "Hello?".

Stefan walked to the kitchen where Rash was doing the dishes.

"Why did you turn that down?" Rash asked.

"Because I appreciate my hearing" Stefan said through one of his patented smiles.

Rash let a half-smile slip as he looked away and shook his head "You're an old man, mate."


End file.
